


5 Times Corrin Was Surprised By Niles

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I love Niles, Niles is both a pervert and a romantic, despite the hints there's no sex in this, there's not enough stuff of him out there with the female avatar so I fixed that, yeah the title's not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Corrin learned that loving Niles was a sensual affair and the one time he truly surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Corrin Was Surprised By Niles

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough F!Corrin/Kamui with Niles/Zero; yes, I know we’re all thrilled with him and the male counterpart, but let’s not forget Niles/Zero is bisexual!
> 
> Also, this took me two or three days to write because Niles' dialogue is very tricky considering all the innuendos he spills (I cant BELIEVE how much of this stuff got translated into English!), but I think I nailed his voice.

Corrin had to have known that a relationship with Niles was going to be one glorious, arousing, hell, EROTIC, adventure after another.  After all, Niles was hardly innocent, except when it came to romance. She’d heard the rumors, after all, but her heart had been swept up by his honesty and his “unique approach”.  But, part of her wished she’d at least been WARNED (okay, she had, but by ODIN, of all people and everyone in camp said not to take Odin seriously). 

 

 

 

Her first clue to the fact that Niles was a deviant came on a day when she was in her tent at camp, studying a strategy map for a war meeting.  She had been so engrossed in her work (or perhaps it was a testament to his skills as an assassin), that she hadn’t even heard him come in until he was purring in her ear.

 

 

“There you are, my beautiful little princess…” his voice was low and seductive, a tone he normally saved for when he was about to kill something (she had learned not to question this)  “…I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you."

 

 

Her breath hitched.  “Niles!"

 

 

He chuckled.  “I hope you’re not too busy…I’ve been itching for you all day…"

 

 

“I have…” she had to work to control herself, especially when he felt his fingers trail along her bare arm and up to her shoulders.  “…I have a war meeting I need to prepare for."

 

 

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can find something more interesting to do with your time than attend  a war meeting…” His breath tickled her ear. 

 

 

 

“…don’t say things you don’t mean, Niles…” she warned. “One of these days I might finally give into your charms."

 

 

“And here I thought you already did…or is that ring on your finger an illusion?"

 

 

Finally, Corrin allowed herself to turn and look into the eyes (well, eye) of her fiancé.  The mischievous glint in his blue eye made her mouth go dry. 

 

 

“Well…” she watched his lips, damningly close to hers, and felt her heart speed up. “…I suppose I can make some time…"

 

“Perfect…” he growled before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The second clue was when she arrived at her private quarters in the astral realm one night, hoping to relax…only to find him spread out on the bed, expectantly waiting for her.

 

To her utter shock (and secret joy), with the possible exception of the bedsheets for modesty, the ONLY thing he had on was his eyepatch…and a very naughty smile.

 

“Welcome home, Princess.”  He murmured.  “How was your day?"

 

Corrin’s mouth fell open.  “Niles, what on earth…what are you doing?"

 

 

“I was waiting for you. I wanted to surprise you."

 

 

Oh, she was surprised alright and she found her armor feeling very, very hot. 

 

 

“You look tired.” He was playing innocent and they both knew it.   “Why don’t you come to bed?"

 

She couldn’t get out of her armor fast enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The third clue was that Niles had absolutely NO qualms about being open in both his affection and his desire for Corrin, no matter who was watching. It was as if he lived to shock the nobility (and his own Lord) with his openness, with his love of the thrill of it. 

 

Corrin actually found it refreshing. She liked that he was always near her, touching and kissing her. It made her feel extra special, knowing she was already a claimed woman. No noble would dare risk the wrath of a skilled assassin, especially one serving Prince Leo.

 

 

“As long as you are mine, my love, no one will ever dare to insult you.” He murmured into her ear.  “If they do, they will never see my arrow coming.” He finished this statement with a kiss, ignoring the gasps of some upper class members in response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fourth clue came in the form of a bathhouse ambush.  All Corrin had wanted was some peace and quiet to heal from a battle.  But then, she heard a splash in the water and was about to try to find a weapon when, suddenly...

 

 

“Alone at last.” His sensual purr made her core tingle. “I was hoping I would catch you in the baths one of these days."

 

 

“Niles, you know…” She was then left speechless when Nile’s naked body came into her field of view.  “…oh my…"

 

 

Niles was an absolutely gorgeous man. His stark white hair was a nice contrast with his bronze skin and matched well with his one blue eye.  He was leanly muscled, but covered in scars from his dark past (she only knew half of the stories behind them; the rest he refused to tell her) and every time she saw him, he stole her breath away.

 

 

“You like what you see, Corrin?” he asked, teasingly.  

 

 

“I’ve always liked what I saw…” As he sank down beside her, she reached up and pulled him into a kiss, pressing her body to his. “Scars and all."

 

 

As she touched his face, her fingers brushed over his eyepatch and he flinched a little. 

 

 

“Niles?” Corrin asked.

 

 

“Don’t look.” he murmured.  “Not at this…"

 

 

Corrin had never let herself forget that it had taken Niles a long time to open up and trust her. Once she’d learned from Leon and Odin about his past, she understood perfectly.  But, still, it sort of hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to let her see his lost eye.

 

 

“Niles..let me see.” She reached out for the eyepatch. “You can trust me."

 

 

“Can I?"

 

 

“Didn’t you trust me with your heart?"

 

 

She had him there and finally, at last, he let the last wall he had between her and him crumble to dust.  He sighed. “All right…” 

 

 

She pulled the eyepatch off and was greeted by the sight of an empty eye socket surrounded by a nasty looking scar.  She gasped.  

 

 

“Now you see. You see what a life on the streets has done to me?"

 

 

“How did this…"

 

 

“A punishment for some indiscretion. I don’t remember it now, but it was by another thief in the guild I was in.”  That was the only explanation he was willing to offer her.  “It’s okay, you can say I'm hideous."        

 

 

“I could never…” She pulled him close to her. “You’re still handsome to me. And I would still chose you.”  She kissed his empty eye socket tenderly and felt him practically melt underneath her touch.  “I love you."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fifth and final clue that she was getting into something wonderful  came on the night after he had proposed. Following a series of war meetings, strategy things and basically being stuck with her brothers in talks all day, all she did when she came back to her quarters was some peace and quiet.

 

 

Normally, she expected Niles to be waiting naked for her and ready for action, or for him to greet her with some lewd comment or suggestive remark.  No, instead, she found him by an end table in her quarters, carefully arranging some flowers, roses to be precise, in a vase. When he heard her approach, he looked up and smiled.

 

“Welcome home, Corrin,” he says, raising an eyebrow at her bewildered expression.  “What’s wrong?"

 

 

“I…I…” Corrin paused to take a breath and then started her sentence over.  “This…this is unexpected. I was expecting something more…seductive."

 

 

“And under normal circumstances, I would deliver, my love, but I know you’ve been tired from playing politics and would just want to spend a quiet night unwinding. And admittedly…my arms have longed for your embrace all day. I just…I just wanted to hold you tonight, if that’s okay."

 

 

A blush spread across her pale cheeks and her eyes widened. She swallowed to try to relieve her dry throat.  “And the roses?"

 

 

“I know how much you love roses, so I figured seeing some in your room would make you happy,” he confessed. It wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She had no idea he had such a romantic streak in him. “You’ve made me so happy by being the only other person besides Lord Leo to accept me and show me empathy. I wanted to share that happiness with you in return."

 

 

“Niles…"

 

 

“I didn’t think you’d say yes to being my wife…” he admitted. “I mean, I’m a thief from the slums of Nohr who hates the nobility…and you…you’re a princess, third in line for the throne.  I didn’t think you would even notice me, much less love me.” He gave her a shy smile.  

 

 

At this, she walked over to him and kissed him deeply, hoping he could feel all the love she had for him.

 

 

He chuckled and pulled away from her lips.  “Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?”  Their lips barely touched, leaving her aching for more.   

 

 

He’d managed to surprise her at every turn so far. If she had to be honest, she had no idea what she was in for and she loved that.  

 

 

He smirked before continuing. “…I sure hope not…"

 

 

And truth be told…so did she. She had no idea what she was getting herself into with him…and simply couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
